Bestia
by Adri BC
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde que Tanya murió, la paz reino desde entonces pero bien es sabido el dicho que, después de mucha calma, viene la tempestad/ Secuela de Consumados, El lado mas oscuro de esta historia apenas comienza...
1. Adelanto especial

**Bestia**

**Summary: **Han pasado 15 años desde que Tanya murió, la paz reino desde entonces pero bien es sabido el dicho que, después de mucha calma, viene la tempestad/ Secuela de Consumados, El lado más oscuro de esta historia.

**Jake/Nessie Edward/Bella Nahuel/Leah**

**Adelanto especial**

...

-mama, Jake y yo nos besamos… -baje la mirada avergonzada, estaba segura que mi mama diría cuanta blasfemia pudiera en contra de Jake… _mi Jake_

Pero no, ella suspiro

-tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar –dijo ella tranquila pero segura- y mas te vale que vengas ahora mismo antes de que maquines planes de venganza contra tu futuro Yerno

-¡Ese perro no es mi Yerno! –dijo mi padre entrando furioso a la habitación

-¡Jazz! –grito mi mama y de repente todo se calmo

-siéntate por favor –susurro mi mama y papa obedeció, era una de las pocas veces que le hacía caso sin rechinar –es hora de que Nessie sepa lo que pasa en verdad… -se miraron entre si y yo quede más confundida que nunca, mientras papa intentaba no volverse a enfurecer

Vamos a jugar el mismo juego que consumados, se acuerdan?,** Ustedes DOMINAN!**, asi es, entre mas reviews vea, mas rapido subire, les parece?

Ahora, si llego a ver 10 Reviews, publico el Primer capitulo... (Suena a que los estoy comprando O.O) pero creanme, esto es un incentivo para ambas partes, ustedes leen y yo les escribo mas, vale?.

Un beso a todos y gracias por apoyarme.

**Con amor Adri**


	2. 15 años, Una Verdad  capitulo 1

**Bestia**

**Summary: **Han pasado 15 años desde que Tanya murió, la paz reino desde entonces pero bien es sabido el dicho que, después de mucha calma, viene la tempestad/ Secuela de Consumados, El lado más oscuro de esta historia.

**Jake/Nessie**

**Quince años, Una Verdad**

**Nessie POV**

Estaba en blanco, agobiada de mi tía Rose y sus constantes repeticiones en un intento de enseñarme geografía, Jake estaba a mi lado prestando atención, o eso era lo que parecía, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intercambiando miradas entre mi tía y yo hacia cada tanto…

-bueno y ¿tú qué? -le susurre

-intento prestar atención, cosa que deberías hacer tu también

-¿de cuando acá le haces caso a mi tía Rose?

-desde que me amenazo con decirle a tu papa el día que nos besamos en tu cama

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, era obvio que mi tía tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y de repente la piel se me puso chinita de la furia.

-¡Tía Rosalie!

-Dime, Ness -dijo ella sin voltearse, podía imaginarla sonriendo

-¿es eso verdad?

-lo has oído muy bien, ahora si no les importa, seguimos acá…

-¡No!, de ninguna manera, ¡quiero ir a una escuela normal como mama! – me levante y Salí rápido a mi habitación, pero mi tía me agarro fuertemente del antebrazo, lo que hizo que Jake gruñera y se pusiera entre las dos, amenazando prácticamente a mi tía con la mirada

-deja esa mirada o busco un bozal contra la rabia _perro _–siseo mi tía al tiempo que me soltaba

-no la vuelvas a tocar así…

-¡es mi sobrina!

-es mi no…

Vi como el cuerpo de Jake se tensaba, acaso iba a decir…

-novia, dilo, es tu novia, ¿no? -acusaba mi tia a Jake acaso?...

-¡No es mi Novia!

Grito y salió dando tumbos por la puerta principal, yo quede sola en la sala con mi tía, ella me miraba sin ninguna otra emoción que la misma, enojo

-¡Viste lo que hiciste! –dije casi gritando

-¡suficiente tengo con aguantarlo toda una eternidad contigo Renesmee! –Ella se me acerco hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos y susurro –Tu padre vendrá en unos pocos minutos y si tanto te aburres aquí, más te vale decirle e "insistirle" que quieres estudiar en la escuela pública de Forks

Me guiño un ojo y me beso la mejilla para luego volver a susurrar –lo hago más por ti que por mi pero quiero tener alejado ese perro antes de que ocurra una tragedia, ¿entendido?

Yo solo asentí levemente y me senté en la sala a esperar al resto de la familia…

**Jacob POV**

Patee una y otra vez la cama, sin remediar luego en el dolor que vendría, pero quien aguanta a esa ¡sanguijuela!, mira que amenazarme a mí, por un momento me detuve y luego vino ese pensamiento, ¿Nessie de Novia?, pero no era raro nada de esto, ¿oh si?, ¿porque la angustia? Ella es, y será mi imprimación por siempre

Últimamente tanta calma me tenia aturdido, extraño los días de caza, tan solo para olvidar un rato que la chica que me gusta es familia de unos vampiros…

-oh, ¡aquí estas! –un Quil emocionado entra de la mano de Claire, su novia de hace un año, dos años mayor que Nessie… y humana

-Vengo en lo de los Cullen's -dije y me sente en la cama

-¿peleaste con Nessie otra vez? –dedujo Claire, supongo que traía una cara de perros

-con ella no, con su tía Rose, me hace la vida cuadritos –resople

-porque no dejas de acompañar a Nessie en sus clases y así no te aguantas a la rubia oxigenada –dijo Quil sonriendo

-dos razones amigo: yo no quiero, ella no quiere

-eso es una razón –dijo Claire algo confusa

-si lo tomas así, pues bueno que te digo…

-oye hay fiesta hoy, ¿vienes con Nessie? –pregunto Quil algo afanado

-veré que puedo hacer –apenas susurre y me puse la almohada en la cara

-espero no faltes, Leah viene y dijo que traía una sorpresa

-¿enserio?

-sí, ese viaje por sur América parece que le hizo bien, su voz sonaba… alegre –Quil y Claire tenían la misma expresión

-mas te vale que no faltes hoy, la verdad se oía muy emocionada – dijo Claire y Quil me miro y yo supe que quiso decir, Leah no había sido la misma desde que se entero que yo dejaba la manada solo para estar con Nessie y se había ido de viaje porque todo esto la "aburría".

Luego de que Claire y Quil se habían ido, yo me quede dormido un buen rato, tal vez eso lo necesitaba después de muchas noches de desvelo…

**Mas tarde esa noche**

**Nessie POV**

_Mama llego primero a mi habitación, no tenía ni un cabello alborotado, ni una mancha, nada, me costaba creer que antes ella hubiera sido tan torpe como dicen todos, se veía tan perfecta, una s_úper Topmodel le quedaría pequeña.

-Nessie

Mama me abrazo y me beso la coronilla, olía exquisita, yo la abrace

-te extrañe

-no más que yo –susurro – ¿cómo te fue la clase de hoy?

-fue un asco, un fiasco, un desastre...

-Para, para, ¿pero qué paso? –su tono de voz se alarmo

-Jake se fue enfurecido…

-¿Qué le hizo Rose ahora?

-Lo amenazo con que si seguía distrayéndome en las clases le contaría a… -de repente me calle

-¿Nessie…? –mama si que no se andaba de las ramas

-¿prometes que no le dirás a papa?

-quieras o no, sabes que igual se enterara

La mire a los ojos y me sonroje, nunca le había expresado cuando quería a Jake, no de la manera que siento ahora

-mama, Jake y yo nos besamos… -baje la mirada avergonzada, estaba segura que mi mama diría cuanta blasfemia pudiera en contra de Jake… _mi Jake_

Pero no, ella suspiro

-tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar –dijo ella tranquila pero segura- y mas te vale que vengas ahora mismo antes de que maquines planes de venganza contra tu futuro Yerno -había gritado mama y no fue hasta que alguien entro a la habitación...

-¡Ese perro no es mi Yerno! –dijo mi padre entrando furioso a la habitación

-¡Jazz! –grito mi mama y de repente todo se calmo

-siéntate por favor –susurro mi mama y papa obedeció, era una de las pocas veces que le hacía caso sin rechinar –es hora de que Nessie sepa lo que pasa en verdad… -se miraron entre si y yo quede más confundida que nunca, mientras papa intentaba no volverse a enfurecer

**Bella POV**

-Hay algo, que tienen los hombres lobos y que es de por vida –decía con cautela mientras acariciaba mi cabello –ellos se impriman

Veía la mirada de Edward y luego a Nessie, el estaba negado a decir aquella cosa, pensaba que Nessie tenía derecho a elegir con quien estar sin sentirse obligada por ninguna ley mágica pero ella, podía notarle lo confusa y enamorada que estaba de ese chico, la imprimación no solo era algo de Él, sino de Ella también…

-Nessie –hablo Edward otra vez y yo le apreté suavemente la mano, el me correspondió –la imprimación es algo así como los humanos llaman, un amor a primera vista pero mucho más fuerte que eso, es de por vida

-¿de por vida? –dijo ella apenas, podía sentir su respiración contenerse

-El te ama desde que naciste, pero siempre es un amor diferente en cada etapa de tu vida

Sin pensarlo ella puso sus manitos en una mejilla de Edward y mía y vimos muchas imágenes de ella compartiendo con Jacob, cosas intimas de ellos, cosas que nadie más sabia solo ellos dos, pero se fueron quitando las imágenes hasta que se volvieron algo borroso, Nessie había quitado las manos, parecia a punto de llorar

-Quiero ir a una escuela normal –apenas susurro sin mirarnos, Edward quería negarse como siempre pero yo no veía el problema en que no fuera, ella era la más normal aquí en la casa y hace 15 años que no nos aparecíamos en el pueblo.

-Edward

-Bella yo no… no

-papa –Nessie tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos, dolía verla así –Jake ira conmigo, el aparenta un chico de instituto, por favor déjame ir, estoy segura que él no dirá que no

-¡Obvio no dirá que no! –profirió Edward

De repente los arboles empezaron alborotarse y la ventana se abrió, Edward se puso instintivamente frente las 2 pero ya sabía yo quien podría ser…

-¡Jake! –Grito Nessie y corrió a los brazos de este cuando aterrizo al suelo

-¡que no sabes entrar por una puerta! –Grito Edward, por un momento pensé que pelearía con el aquí

-Perdón –dijo este bajando la mirada hacia Nessie. – ¿pasa algo?

Dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación. Nessie estaba con la boca abierta

-si vieras tu cara ahora mismo Ness

-mama, lo va a matar y tú te preocupas por ¿mi cara?

-Jake sabe defenderse y sería estúpido matarlo cuando sabe que te lastimaría

Ni con eso Nessie se calmo

-acuérdate que el escucho cuando yo decía que Jake me beso, así que ¡lo va a matar!

-Nessie ya, tú no querías ir a una escuela, ¿acaso? –dijo mi tía Alice entrando con una sonrisa

-si

-¿Con Jake?

-¡Sí!

-entonces prepara tus cuadernos, este lunes empiezas

-¡¿pero como…? –dijimos Nessie y yo a la vez

-Edward dirá que si, así que despreocúpense

-¿y Jake? –volvió a decir Ness

-pidiendo permiso para salir contigo ahora y… -se detuvo.

-¿¡y qué! –insistió Nessie

-y disculpas por haberte besado

-¿disculpas?

Nessie salto de la cama a la puerta…

**Nessie POV**

Salí corriendo hacia la sala, todos estaban allí, sentados, mientras yo tenía un escalofrió tras otro, Jake bebía algo mientras yo estaba medio eufórica, medio enojada con él.

-vámonos ya- dije sin mirar la cara de mi papa

-pero… -el me miro sorprendido, al parecer aun no había pedido el permiso

-esto no es ningún coctel, ¡vámonos ya! –volví a repetir y al ver que no se levantaba tome su mano y lo jale hacia afuera, mi papa intento detenerme

-tú no vas a ningún lado

-si voy, a ¡la Push!

-¡¿Y con permiso de quien?

-¡Tuyo!, Tía Alice ya me lo dijo, ¡adiós! –sisee y deje a mi papa muerto de ira, ahora Jake tenía que explicarme muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>_ despues de tanto tiempo, ya me tienen de vuelta, Gracias por sus reviews, saben mas que nadie que eso me alegra

Aqui les dejo mi primer capitulo, espero les guste, pronto subire otro con juegos eh?

Besos, con amor **AdriBC**


	3. La llegada  capitulo 2

**2do capitulo**

**N/A: **coloquen, **we found love de Rihanna** cuando les diga "**aquí"**

**La llegada**

**Jacob POV**

Había conducido más rápido de lo común, hasta meterme cerca del bosque, Nessie solo me apretaba con fuerza, yo no la solté pero no entendía nada su comportamiento desde que habíamos salido de casa, era hora de hablar.

-Pasa algo, ¿Ness? –le susurre al oído y lentamente se fue soltando, hasta mirarme a los ojos

-sí, pasa que nunca me hablaste de la impresión esa que tienen ustedes

-¿Impresión? –No pude más que soltar una carcajada pero luego ella carraspeo –es Imprimación

-bueno eso, quiero saber si, bueno quiero s…

-¿…saber si es verdad lo que siento por ti?, si –la mire a los ojos, y la luna le daba un tono único en su rostro –Tu eres mi imprimación Ness –susurre aun más cerca de su rostro, su aliento me daba de golpe en la cara

-y eso es precisamente…

-…Un amor eterno, mucho más fuerte que un amor humano –la acorrale en un árbol y ella suspiro, cuanto quería abrazarla.

-Jake, yo…

-¿sí? –susurre en su cuello, y le di otro profundo respiro

-yo…

Lamí despacio su piel blanca, era tan exquisita como sus labios, los que solo había probado una vez hace meses…

De pronto Nessie tomo mi rostro y me beso, rodee su cintura y la apreté contra mí, su pequeño cuerpo se contorsionaba cada segundo, ¿acaso era posible?, ¿ya era momento de otro tipo de amor entre los dos?

-¿Tu quieres esto? –apenas y pude susurrar, ella apenas y podía respirar

-solo si tu…

-yo lo deseo con mi alma –la corte –si tu lo quieres tanto como yo, entonces dejare de verte como una niña y empezare a verte como una mujer en crecimiento y esto… -baje la cabeza, empezaba a tener vergüenza con Nessie

-¿y esto qué?

-y esto puede que no tenga vuelta atrás

-no quiero que lo tenga Jake –dijo tomándome del rostro otra vez –eres tan tonto que aun no te das cuenta que me gustas y mucho –vi como sonreía, como ese rostro podría estar tan tranquila y darme tanta calma… ¿Cómo?

-¿tu deseas ser mi novia? –fue lo primero que dije luego de todo

-creo que le gane a cenicienta sabes, espere tanto por mi príncipe azul

-¡pero de azul no tengo un pelo! -reí

-Es una metáfora lobito –se acerco mas a mí y me beso como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, y la verdad, es que nunca lo habíamos hecho, probarnos el uno al otro.

**Edward POV**

-Edward enserio, ya tiene 15 años, es mis tiempos eso era sinónimo de ser señorita

-Bella, eres una vampira ahora, y es nuestra hija –no podía evitar sentir tal furia hacia ese perro

-quieres parar lo inevitable hermanito, si sigues así una catástrofe se vendrá encima y no lo digo precisamente por mi don –Alice le guiño el ojo a Bella y se llevo a Jazz de allí.

Cinco minutos después se oye un claro jadeo arriba

-felicitaciones, ya eres una señorita

-Oh osito, que bombón tan rico, dámelo así…

-¿Por qué Alice no pudo simplemente decirme? –digo y Bella ríe a carcajadas

-puedes hacer lo mismo incluso mejor si no estuvieras tan preocupado, tenemos la noche libre y…

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE LA USES O SEGUIRAS ESCUCHANDO MI "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"! –gritaron Rose y Emmett al tiempo, abrí los ojos exasperado y cargue a Bella a nuestro hogar

-Extrañaba esto –me susurra al oído desarmándome por completo por enésima vez

-Bella…

-ya cállate y hazme tuya, estoy tan mojada como tú estabas de furioso hace un rato

Sin esperar más le arranque la ropa, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y fue fuego y hielo.

**Jacob POV**

Oí un suspiro desde el baño, sabía que no era prudente entrar, ella estaba allí desnuda, mojada y enjabonada, la receta suficiente para hacerme perder el control, pero era una niña, una niña que me pidió que la mirara como una mujer y que yo deseaba con toda mi alma desde aquel beso…

-¿Jake?... –y allí estaba ella, con la toalla semi ajustada y los rizos lacios por el agua, debió verme de espaldas pegado a la pared con los puños cerrados porque me relaje apenas la vi

-sí, yo, pensaba, me iré a bañar, te puedes cambiar… -intente correr al baño pero ella me cerró el paso.

-no fuiste al baño –dijo con determinación, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos

-yo… no…, Nessie, no está bien…

-no te atrevas a decirme tu también que está bien y que no, suficiente con los 7 vampiros que conviven conmigo

-y…

-¡Emmett no cuenta! –dijo sabiendo a quien me refería, no pude evitar una sonrisa

-Yo te amo pero eso no significa que me aprovechare de ti

-Jake dime una cosa, ¿me ves cara de no querer hacer nada contigo? –acto seguido deja caer su toalla y yo no puedo evitar mirarla lentamente de arriba abajo, sus muslos, su ombligo sus pechos, todo lo que nunca había visto, hasta ahora – ¿te quedaras viendo o me harás algo?, tengo frio

-quiero hacerte de todo

-excelente respuesta –me acerco a besarla y su celular suena –no te detengas, por favor –susurra

-puede ser importante- sostengo su celular y era Edward –toma, es tu padre –oigo como gruñe, asi que ella lo desea tanto como yo…

-lo que sea que vayas hacer hoy, mas te vale llegar igual que como te fuiste mañana a primera hora, tienes el permiso –oigo la voz de Bella serena pero firme

-está bien mama, Jake me llevara

-lo sé, dile que tenemos una conversación pendiente

-está al tanto –dijo ella y colgó

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, hay una fiesta a la que llegar -digo alzando su toalla y yo metiéndome al baño.

**Más tarde en casa de Quil**

**Nessie POV**

**¡AQUÍ!**

Llegamos caminando a la fiesta, estaba atestada de jóvenes como yo, unos más grandes que otros, y varios lobos como Jake, solo yo era la anormal, la hibrida del grupo, no era una chica lobo pero tampoco una humana del todo, ni una vampira completa, suspiro.

-¿pasa algo? –me susurra Jake besando mi mano, yo no lo miro

-pienso que no fue buena idea venir, yo… siento que no encajo

-¡bah!, tonterías, si encajas conmigo encajaras donde sea –dicho esto me toma de la cintura y me arrastra a la fiesta de luces estrambóticas que se desarrollaban en la habitación.

-¡Hey chicos! –Nos grita Embry y corre hacia nosotros con dos vasos transparentes llenos de un líquido azul –es ponche veraniego pero no digan que le eche algo de licor o Claire me matara

-gracias –murmuro y le doy un sorbo tímidamente, pero sabe también que le doy un trago y me calma la sed –si que esta bueno eh –me guiña el ojo y se va a repartir el trago a cuanta gente llegue.

-¿quieres bailar? –me despista Jake tomándome de la mano y jalándome a la pista

-sentemos un rato, quiero adecuar la vista un poco mas –miento con nerviosismo el deja de moverse, me mira incrédulo y me arrastra al mueble más cómodo de la estancia.

-¿enserio estas bien Nessie?

-perfecta… -no sé en qué momento deje de hablar, mi mandíbula se desencajaba lentamente y tuve que taparme la boca al ver semejante mujer delante de mi bailando con un chico con piel nívea, él la rodeaba con sus grandes brazos y ella parecía una contorsionista.

-¡¿Leah?! –dijo Jake en dirección hacia ellos, ella al parecer le oyó porque le devolvió una sonrisa cálida pero siguió bailando. Al ver lo idiota que estaba, me solté de su brazo y el reacciono acto seguido

-mas te vale que no estés enojada

-demuéstramelo –susurre, él me levanto y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, podía moverme muy bien en la oscuridad pero eso no era lo más aterrador, sabia como moverme, Jake gruñe y me pega contra él, ahora sabía también que había despertado una bestia entre los dos.

**Hola chicas! (y chicos si los hay) Aqui les dejo mi segundo capitulo**

**PIDO ETERNAS DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO NO TENIA INTER -y no es excusa- PERO ENSERIO ODIO LOS CAFE'S INTERNET, PERO YA AQUI ESTA.**

**MMM pienso publicar una vez a la semana, todavia no decido que dia pero esa es mi promesa y mis respetos a ustedes.**

**Con amor AdriBC**

**si quieres seguirme via Twitter solo agrega el arroba ;) AdriBC **


End file.
